mobster love
by punkieb39401
Summary: I've been writing in to get a 2 fast 2 furious sections put in but no one will respond so I spose i have to put this story here. It's Carter Verone (cole hauser's character) finding love
1. Default Chapter

Mobster Love  
  
Character Analysis:  
  
Miko Smith; She has just moved to Miami to start a new life as a go-go dancer at the Kitty Kay playhouse. She's 23, and no living relatives. She's Indian, Spanish, and Asian. Her parents died when she was 16 and she's been on her own ever since. She has long black hair that reaches a little past her shoulders. A medium sized bust with a narrow waist that flares a bit for her hips. Long legs, that make her stand at a perfect 5'8''. She now lives with a fellow dancer and friend, Cassidy Lynn, who's a Texan who's been in some trouble in the past and is not as bad but still has a 'controllable drug habit' as she puts it.  
  
Carter Verone; attractive bad boy who's just looking for alittle love. He's tough, smart, and a bit malicious. He's just made plans to buy the Kitty Kat playhouse. His favorite hang out is, the playhouse where he loves to relax around sophisticated ladies and watch them perform. He trusts no one and will do whatever it takes to protect what's his. Villain, yes...unfair, no; he's an old fashioned man that just put up with anyone's shit.  
  
Description:  
  
This is taking place as if the events of 2 fast 2 Furious never happened. I do not own Cole Hauser, or any of the characters from the movie.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Miko jumps out of her sputtering 94 Honda Civic to makes her way into the club. This is the fifth time in the last month the car has threatened to die on her. Miko makes a mental note to save for a better car. Being a kitty kat doll was a big responsibility. She couldn't go over a size 6, which wasn't bad because she had been a size 3 for as long as she could remember. She's been a dancer since the age of two but nothing could of prepared her for what she had been enduring for the past month. No drinking until after performances on her show nights, and she has to do PR work at the club itself. By PR, they meant, flirting with the big ballers of the club that night and making them think they really had a chance with them. Of course the Kit Kat club wasn't a strip joint, but you sure as hell put up with a lot of shit like she was. It doesn't matter to her though. It's a job that pays really well and she's so far made a lot of friends. Something she hasn't had the chance of doing since the age of 16.  
  
Walking into the club, she waves and smiles at all the familiar faces until she's smack dab in front of the club's manager. Her smile weakens and she shifts to one leg,  
  
"Hey Leon." "Don't 'hey Leon' me."  
  
He says with a cuban hanging from his lips. He is a balding beaded eyed Buddha look-a-like with fake jewelry just dripping from his neck, teeth, and hands. Miko always wondered that if this place was always worried about appearances, how could the likes of him be working there.  
  
"Leon, I know I'm late, but my car's sick"  
  
With that, Miko puts up her hands in a pray manner and slaps him with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Don't give me that shit Miko. Either you get here on time or we dock your pay." Leon spats.  
  
Miko rolls her eyes while stepping past him to the dressing rooms. When she gets back to the changing room she shares with Cassidy, she notices that it's well guarded by two tall muscled fellows. Stopping short in front of them, she waits for one of them to move. They look at each other them down at her and laugh a bit. Just as she's about to tell them off, the door opens. Cassidy is sitting at the dressing room table with a bloody nose and tear streaked face. Not waiting any long, Miko runs to her friend.  
  
"Cass, sweetie, are you alright?" Miko soothes "She'll be alright." A voice says next to the door.  
  
Miko quickly looks back to see a dark suited man with dark blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He clips a cigar before he closes the door back. He slowly begins to walk towards the girls, making him appear as if he's growing larger with every step. Bending down, he moves Miko's hair out of her face for a better look.  
  
"Well aren't you a pretty one. Cassidy Lyn, you didn't tell me your roommate was so beautiful." "Don't touch me!" she hisses. "Mmmm. What's your name?" "Fuck you. What did you do to her?" "Cassidy. What's her name." He says. "M-mm-miko." "Ahh. Miko. I love it. I'm Carter. Carter Verone." "Why should I give a fuck?" "Whew! A mouth on that one huh?" Carter pauses to stink the cigar in his mouth before speaking again, "Cuz I own this place now...I sign your checks."  
  
Miko grits her teeth a bit before turning her attention back to her friend. Carter laughs as he stands to his feet and moves to the door and walks out. Cassidy looks to her friend in a bit of embarrassment before getting up herself and mumbling something about using the bathroom. Miko's mouth turns into a tight line before leaning back on the vanity. Sighing deeply she start to change into her outfit.  
  
Carter continues down the hallway, out the clubs doors, and to his car, but not with telling his bodyguards to find out all they can about Miko. He revs his engine and speeds away. 'I can't believe that bitch thought she could go over me.' Carter thinks to himself. Cassidy wasn't someone he'd ever date nevertheless fuck (even though she was very attractive.) Cokeheads just aren't his thing. He needs someone with guts but who's sensitive enough to know their place. Carter begins to think of something his father told him, "Women come and go but when you find the one who can handle the business we're in...never let them go." But how in the hell would he find something like that. 


	2. a touch

Mobster Love  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Miko smiles down at the pathetic drunken faces that leer up at her. Miko's adjusts her the strap of her garter belt, sending the crowd of men into hysterics. Miko turns to give them a nice view of her backside as she dances to Christina Milian's "Dip it low", and she rolls her eyes. "Just a few more months and I'm outta here", she says to herself and she does what the song implies. From afar, she spots Carter walking through the club entrance with is entourage.  
  
Carter smiles in her direction before going into his private room with a window that's close to Miko's dance station. He tells Roberto to get him a Hypnotic and Enrique to tell him what he's found of Miko.  
  
"She's a wild one boss." "Intriguing. Elaborate." "She's been one her own since 16. Her parents died in a car wreck." "Foster kid?" "Nah, she ran. Lived on the streets. Has a wrap sheet and everything." Enrique then hands Carter the paper. He laughs to himself as he scans over the paper and stops at "possession". "Got another Cassidy?" Carter asks. "No sir, it was pot. She was holding it for a boyfriend." "Trustworthy." Carter says plainly. "Yessir. Did a year in juvy for it." "She's a professional dancer....what that hell is she doing here." "Leon says she's looking for new change of scenery. I think she's hiding something." "You do?" Carter says without emotion. "Well Leon says, when she came in for the job she looked desperate."  
  
Roberto comes in with Carter's drink. He sips it slowly as he continues to watch Miko out of the room's window. She stares back at him with the contempt as she did earlier. 'You wana stare me down princess?' Carter thinks as she grins at her. Miko then rolls her eyes once more before stepping down from her station. She runs into one of the waitresses. "Are you okay Miko?" "Yeah I'm fine. Just need a break." "You got time for that tomorrow on your day off. You better get back up there, the owner is here tonight." "Yeah, I know." Miko sneers before walking over to the bar.  
  
Just as she orders her club soda, she feels a rough hand snake around her arm. Jerking away quickly, she turns to deck the perv but quickly stops herself at the sight of Roberto.  
  
"Mr. Verone would like to talk to you." "I don't wana talk to Mr. Verone." She says calmly. "It's not a request." "And who tha hell are you? One of his goons that's spose to scare me into submission?" "I'm Roberto, and yes...something like that." "I have to get back out there." "No before talking to Mr. Verone. Your job depends on it."  
  
Sighing deeply, she thanks the bartender for her drink before following Roberto into Carter's domain. She sips on her soda as she looks down at the floor, standing in front of Carter. He leans back in the plush sofa before patting the empty spot next to him. She shakes her head 'no' before shifting to one leg.  
  
"Is there anything I can do for you?" She says. "Are you still mad at me about earlier?" "Why do you care?" "Cuz...that was business and-" "And this is pleasure?" She asks mockingly. This kind of pisses Carter off. "Don't fuckin interrupt me." He says as his eyes grow wide shooting blue daggers at her causes fear to run up her spine, a fear that was strangely arousing. "Cassidy Lyn is my long time friend. I do favors for her and vice versa. The last favor was a business deal gone bad and she had to be taught a lesson." "By beating the shit outta her." "Yes. I'm not gonna let some cokehead bitch get the best of me." "What do you want from me then." "To understand that as a business person I had to do that." "Oh like you really care what I think." "Maybe I do." "You needn't bother." She says bluntly. "I know. I don't need to do anything. But I like you." "Aren't I lucky."  
  
Carter then stands and circles around her. She doesn't move an inch. He takes note of how good she looks in the outfit she's wearing. Nothing spilling out or anything. "You got a nice body." He says before touching her collarbone sending chills throughout her.  
  
"You still haven't told me what you want from me." She says shakily. "I want you." "I'm not for sale." She whispers. "I'm not trying to buy you." He laughs. "I could have any woman I want." "Then go to them." She then turns to him. "I see we've gotten off on the wrong foot. I know your attracted to me." "What makes you say that?" "Earlier, when I touched you, you nearly jumped outta your skin. Now..." He runs a finger across her face, "you moan softly."  
  
Miko's nostrils flare up before turning to him. "I do not!" she hisses 'do I?' she asks herself. He laughs a bit, then backs up to check her out some more. "Can I go now?" "Yeah, we can save this for another day."  
  
Miko quickly turns on her heels and stalks out, but not before Carter calls out, "I'll see you very soon Miko Smith." Carter now decides that Miko is a challenge, a challenge that was worth completing for. He is the King of his empire. It's time to choose his Queen. 


	3. Miko wins

Mobster Love  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The next day, Carter calls Cassidy up.  
  
"Hello Cassidy." There's a long pause before a soft voice answers. "Hello." "Oh now Cassie...you can't still be mad at me can you?" "Um...no Carter...never." "Good. That's real good cuz I'm having a private party at my place and only certain people can come." "What do you mean?" "Cassidy relax." Carter begins to grin. He loves having that effect on people. To him the money is nothing without the power to back it up. "Cassidy, I want you and Miko to be special guests of mine." "I don't think Miko would like to come." "Oh? Well that's too bad cuz I got some great party favors for you." Carter then picks up a baggie of cocaine and twirls it around. "It would be ashame to let it go to waste." "Well...I...um...I'll come over but Miko has to work today." Cassidy says seductively with a hint of her southern drawl. Carter rolls his eyes before continuing. "Bullshit Cassidy. I'm the owner remember. I know she's off today." He can hear Cassidy groan. "I hate liars Cassidy, you of all people show know that." "I'm sorry." "Good girl. Get her here and you'll get all the party favors your little nose can handle." There's a pause before she answers submissively, "Yes Carter." "Oh and it's a pool party. Bring bathing suits." With that he hangs up in Cassidy's face. She swallows hard before getting up and knocking on Miko's door.  
  
To get Miko to Carter's place she had to do some major embellishing. She told her that a friend of hers was having a major pool party and she wanted her to hook them up. See? It wasn't the total truth but it definitely wasn't a lie either. Cassidy comes dressed in some short shorts and a see through halter with her two-piece showing through, and stacked sandals. Miko is dress in her comfortable jeans, cowboy shirt that she has the tails of the shirt tied around her waist with some flip-flops. She decided that every time she was going to 'wow' a guy, she'd have to do it with her sparkling personality because looks, in her opinion faded. She starts to rethink it as soon she walks through the gated compound. She starts to fiddle with her hair and wonders why it can't be more bouncy, then she smoothes her hands over her jeans and wonders why she hadn't worn that cute mini. Thoroughly impressed by the house and its surrounding and interior trimmings she quickly asks Cassidy if the guy is someone famous. Cassidy just laughs and continues into the house.  
  
"Cassidy...don't leave me. I don't wana get lost." "Darlin, with a place like this, I'd love to get lost." She muses. "That's because you're a snoop. I have respect for people's privacy." "Honey, I don't snoop. I explore." With that Cassidy hangs her arm over Miko's shoulder. She loves Cassidy's way of looking at life. She is so upbeat and carefree. Something she wishes she can be. She wonders all the time why such a bright girl could end up the way she is now, a coke addicted go-go dancer. They move over to the pool area where a couple of people are but definitely not a lot to call it a 'party'. Cassidy starts to look anxiously around. Noticing, Miko comments,  
  
"What's wrong." "I'm looking for Car-...I mean our host for this evening." Just as Cassidy and Miko turn around they spot Carter coming directly towards them. Miko's face turns sour as she looks over to her friend. "Cassidy!" "I know. I'm sorry, but I didn't lie!" "You said a friend of yours is having a pool party." "And I'm her friend...right Cassidy." Carter says as he places a kiss on Cassidy's cheek. "Miko. Carter is my friend...and he would like to get to know you better. Let's just put what you saw yesterday in the past." "Cassidy, sweetie those party favors are over by the bar... you go ahead and let me talk to Miko alone."  
  
Cassidy gives Miko an apologetic look before moving towards the bar. Miko reciprocates the looks before mouthing 'I'm gonna kill you.' Miko then turns to Carter who's dressed down in a white silk button down shirt that's left open, and white pants to match. She has to admit that he did look good and she wouldn't mind sleeping with him.  
  
"I'm a really nice guy when you get to know me." "Oh really?" "Yeah. And I really do wana get to know you." "And you wana whisk me away to a foreign island, make love to me all night, and spoil me the whole day." Carter laughs before saying, "Tha thought crossed my mind but that's not all." Miko snorts before moving pass him to walk away. Carter quickly grabs her hand.  
  
"Get to know me...let me show you that I'm really interested in you."  
  
His words are sincere and he locks his piecing blue eyes to her golden ones. With a sigh she gives in and that's all Carter needs to know he's made a bit of progress. Miko doesn't know why she is giving him the benefit of the doubt but something deep inside of her hopes that he isn't going to let her down. He leads her out to the pool area to a shaded spot that's covered by long billowing sheets that blow softly in the wind. The couch is drowned in soft white cushy pillows that he allows her to sit down in first. He calls for a drink and asks her if she'd like anything. Smiling politely, she asks for a drink also. He sits next to her and they stare at each other for a moment. They were playing that staring game again and both were determined to win. Miko starts to take off her shirt barring a black string bikini top causing Carter to blink. She smiles in triumph as a person brings their drinks to them. Sipping slowly on it she decides to start to conversation.  
  
"Why should I get to know you Mr. Verone?" "Carter. And is this an interview?" Laughing a bit and she nods. "Okay. Well in my line of work it's hard to get dates...well let me re- phrase that...it's hard to get dates to people I'm attracted to." "Oh that's right. Let's get back to this 'line of work' you're in. You're a drug dealer why would I wana rub elbows with the likes of you." "Just cuz my money isn't made through the most honest ways doesn't make me less human. And I'm a drug lord...big difference darling." Miko's smile turns into a laugh. Carter likes that, he made a joke and she was able to catch on very attractive in his book. "So you mean to tell me, you're looking for an honest little good girl to be with in your dishonest big bad world?" "More or less yeah. Opposites attract, don't you agree?" With that he takes sip of his drink. Moving close to him so that their faces are inches from each other she says, "I'm not that good Carter." She then gets off and strips her pants away revealing a heart shaped ass that even Carter had to thank God for. As she saunters away and dives in the pool, he mumbles, "And you're not that little either." Licking his lips he strips his clothes away also and dives in the pool after her. Once he corners her at the edge of the pool with and arm on either side of her, away from everyone he says.  
  
"Where you think you're going. We weren't finished talking." "I think it was getting a little hot. I needed to cool off." "Is that what you do when you get hot? Cool off?" "In one way or another." She purrs. He can't believe it, she's a total sex kitten and intelligence to match. He slowly moves his hand under the water and runs it slowly up and down her thigh. Testing her to see if she is the real deal. She lazily blinks at him before putting a hand on his shoulder to brace herself.  
  
"Tell me about yourself Carter." "What do you wana know." "Tell me what you wana tell me." "Born in Argentina. Moved to Miami when I was two. My father was what you call a drug dealer. He saved money to buy a little docking port for small boats allowing him to get a direct line to the product. 25 years later the Verone name is known state wide for it's export import company." "You ever think of getting out?" "No." "You're honest. I like that. What if you get caught?" "Not an option. I do what I have to do not to get caught." Carter then gets bolder and moves his hand to her inner thigh. Miko doesn't tense a bit, she slowly moves his hand back. He leans in to kiss her only to get stopped by her finger. "Interview is over." With that she jumps out of the water gathers up her clothes and starts walking back up to the house but not before turning to him and winking. Biting his bottom lip he allows a smile to creep on his face. He usually didn't play games with women he was trying to fuck but this is different. So very wonderfully different. 


End file.
